


Дай мне знак

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Взгляд его мечется между двумя абсолютно одинаковыми лицами. И тут его озаряет: они не должны быть одинаковыми.





	

— Чего стоишь? Стреляй, черт тебя дери! — именно такой возглас встречает Пашу, стоит ему показаться в дверях медицинского отсека. Отсека, до которого ему пришлось добираться через весь корабль, укрываясь от вражеского огня и буквально ступая по трупам членов экипажа.

— Да, чего ты мешкаешь, сопляк? — тут же добавляет до боли знакомый голос. И хотя Паша точно знает, его Леонард ни за что бы так к нему не обратился, сердце все равно предательски щемит от обиды.

Когда во время ионной бури транспортер снова дал сбой, никто из команды “Энтерпрайза” и предположить не мог, с чем им придется столкнуться на этот раз. Да что там команда, попавшие неизвестно откуда на их корабль злобные двойники были удивлены не меньше. Клонов — Паша про себя назвал их именно так, — пришло четверо: капитан, коммандер Спок, Маккой и совсем не похожий на него самого Чехов. Впрочем, этот Чехов прожил недолго: Маккой убил его у Паши прямо на глазах. 

Теперь Паша стоит посреди медотсека, пытаясь как можно быстрее решить, кого из докторов он примчался спасать. Они оба безоружны, но уже успели основательно потрепать друг друга врукопашную, на что красноречиво указывают разбитые лица и порванная тут и там форма.

Паша вскидывает руку с крепко зажатым в ней фазером, совершенно не представляя, в кого из двоих ему придется выстрелить. Его трясет. Оружие Паша забрал из ослабевших пальцев своего мертвого двойника и по дороге к медотсеку успел выяснить, что оно — какая жестокость! — не переходит в режим оглушения.

Доктора, одному из которых удалось оттеснить второго к стене, выглядят совершенно идентично. В другой ситуации — Паша уверен, — он бы узнал своего Леонарда в считанные секунды. Его выдали бы манеры, голос, мимика, странная и все же очаровательная любовь к дурацким метафорам. Но Паша никогда ещё не видел Леонарда в драке, поэтому он совершенно растерян.

Взгляд его мечется между двумя абсолютно одинаковыми лицами. И тут его озаряет: они не должны быть одинаковыми. У Боунса из параллельной вселенной шрам на пол-лица.

— У того… другого был шрам, — растерянно произносит Паша вслух, пытаясь понять хоть что-нибудь по реакции двойников.

— Лицевая голограмма, Паша! Ублюдок прикидывается мной, — хрипит прижатый к стене Боунс, жадно хватая воздух и пытаясь расцепить стискивающие его горло пальцы.

Привычное “Паша” звучит слишком лично, слишком интимно, но считать это знаком рано, ведь чужого Чехова тоже могли называть Пашей. 

Боунс с другого “Энтерпрайза” мог так его звать.

— Твою мать, да я впервые его вижу! Откуда мне знать про чертов шрам? — огрызается тот Боунс, который душит противника. Правда душит теперь лишь одной рукой, вторая же останавливает занесенный над его плечом скальпель.

И Паша снова теряется. Эта дурацкая ситуация окончательно выходит из-под контроля. В целой вселенной нет человека, которого он знает лучше, чем Леонарда, он подмечал каждую мелочь в его поведении, мимике и интонациях с тех самых пор, как влюбился много лет назад. Так неужели теперь, несмотря на свою гениальность, он не сможет отличить кого-то, кто так ему близок, от злого клона?

— Дай мне знак, — говорит Паша по-русски. Его родной язык настоящий Леонард знает достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, о чем Паша просит.

— Знак? — неверяще и как-то даже раздраженно усмехается тот Боунс, который прижимает противника к стене. Паша готов стрелять — его Леонард точно сумеет найти нужные слова. 

Он обязательно назовет дату их первого настоящего свидания или номер их общей каюты, в которую они перебрались совсем недавно, решив наконец-то жить вместе. Или же...

— Что ещё за детские головоломки? Тебе сколько лет, малыш?

Выстрел раздается, едва Леонард заканчивает фразу. Он делает шаг назад, и тело его противника оседает на пол. Паше даже не смотрит, как стремительно исчезает лицевая голограмма. Он знает, что не ошибся.

— Семнадцать, сэр, — отвечает Паша с усталой улыбкой, хотя ему давно уже за двадцать. Леонард улыбается разбитыми губами в ответ.


End file.
